Aether
Aether is a business founded by Matiff Durthan that builds, and sells, engineering wonders. History Aether started off as an idea that Matiff came up with during the Shazia Plague event, a way for him to create an income off of his engineering prowess. At the time, the idea was merely on the basis of selling naval ships, along with creating new armor and weaponry for those ships. After the plague subsided, the idea of Aether was put on the backburner for a long time and nearly became forgotten over the span of time. The idea wasn't brought back up until recent times as Mat lost his position of Head Investigator for the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The extra time on his hands, now, has gone to creating and founding this business. The business, which Mat decided to call Aether, started in junction with a parent organization called PRISM and continues to actively build and sell today's most modern creations. Products PSG II The Personal Shield Generator II (Or PSG II), was developed as a way to create a barrier between the wearer and incoming projectiles, whether physical or magical. The generator attaches via a clip onto one's belt and is activated by pressing the button on the top of the small generator, or via voice command if one purchases the upgraded model. The shield will form itself a gold's width away from the skin, or any armor, of the user. It is comprised of hard arcane energy that the generator harnesses from the ley lines. The shield will last a total of 300 seconds before requiring to be offline for 120 seconds to recharge. The barrier will hold against most normal attacks, but can be overloaded by lightning-based attacks, or if the shield takes too much damage, forcing it into recharge mode. LaDiF LaDiF, pronounced Lady F, (Laser Distance Finder) was designed to more accurately call in artillary fire by finding the actual distance between two points. Since its conception it has been also implemented into scopes for rifles, to better aid snipers in judging the distance between their location and that of their target. It comes in a small, hand-held device, and is turned on via button on it. PIF I Standing for Personal Invisibility Field, the PIF I is a engineering device that uses arcane energies to bend the light around the wearer, making the person disappear from the visible spectrum for a short duration. The user is limited to 120 seconds of invisiblity when not moving, that time is reduced to 60 second when in motion. After the time is up, the mechanism requires 180 seconds before it can be used again. NOTE: User is still detected by heat-sensing devices, also can still be detected by smell and noise. ArC V3 The ArC V3 is a small arcane-based cannon that attaches to one's wrist. The weapon is capable of stunning, or killing, the foe its beams are directed at, depending on the power level it's currently set at. Recent modifications to this design have allowed it to also fire off preprogramed spells designed into the cannon during its construction stage. Using a small arcane crystal for its initial power up sequence, the ArC draws the arcane energy it fires from nearby ley lines, forming it into a sphere in front of the cannon before firing it off in a solid beam once reaching a state referred to as 'optimal mass'. Charging beyond this optimal state will cause the arcane sphere to reach a state referred to as 'critical mass' and has a high chance of killing the user, as well as anything else within a 5 yard radius, injuring anyone beyond that up to 12 yards. Safety measures have been added to the ArC to prevent critical mass from being attained unless tampering is done to the unit itself. AM Round Developed to combat users of the arcane, the Anti-Magic round, upon contacting a surface of any sort, quickly unleashes its own magic to create an area around the point of contact where any arcane-based magic is nullified by disrupting the flow of arcane coming in and out of said area. The zone created is no more than 5 feet in diameter and will only last a short time (2 min). The round has been designed with flexibility in mind and can be fired from any weapon that fires normal rounds. Solar Saber Inspired by the Arakkoa's solar beam weapon used in the Spires of Arak, the Solar Saber uses a small solar crystal fragment to project a beam of solid light. The length and width of this beam is controlled by limiters built within the hilt during the assembly part of its construction. The saber is powered by an specially designed arcane crystal battery, able to last up, currently, up to ten years of constant use powered on. The Solar Saber, through testing, has proven to be an effective weapon capable of burning through most metals with adequate amount of time. Downside to the weapon is the amount of time, and high expense, needed to make just one of them. AMR The Airburst Mortar Round, or AMR, was made by Aether's founder, Matiff Durthan, prior to its creation. Fired from any standard mortar system available to the Alliance. Whereas normal rounds explode on impact, ARMs detonate roughly 30 yards above the ground to spread out its payload below. The rounds, generally, are made to shower sharp fragments down upon the location, although others have been made in the past that deliever an oil solutions that gets ignited, raining fire down on the location. Typically, they are sold in large quantities, coming in crates of one hundred rounds. MMPPC The Massive Magnetically Propelled Projectile Cannon is a weapon of grand size that was designed to be outfitted on large airships and other vessels of similar size. Completely relying on the strength of electricity, the MMPPC used a long series of electro magnetic to accelerate a hardened titansteel projectile within its barrel to sub-sonic speeds. The mass of the projectile, at speed, contains a highly destructive amount of force behind it, capable to piercing the shields of the Legion aerial cruisers, and the cruiser itself depending on the armor it has. As of this time, only one has been created and it resides as the primary weapon aboard the ACS Aegis, the aerial warship belonging to the order, The Lion Ascending. Due to the expense needed to create one, along with its power hungry nature, and expense needed for even just one round, it is unlikely that the MMPPC will see much sale on the public market. Prototypes/In Development HAD In order to create a future where information is available readily for those fighting the good fight, the Holo-Arcane Display was brainstormed into life. The HAD will use holo-tech and arcane-tech to create a visible display in a helm that displays all locations of allies and enemies within its database, along with being able to display communications between allied forces. Also to be implemented into it is a map, heat sensors, x-ray specs, and scanners. Currently in prototype stage. Delayed due to technical difficulties. Mechano-Spine ''' Due to severe spinal injuries that occur in battle, leaving many unable to move or unable to fight, the mechano-spine aims to resolve this issue. Simply put, the mechano-spine is an artificial spine made of metal that will be attached over the damage part. In essense, it will let the electrical signals skip over the damaged section of nerves before reconnect below. Currently in prototype stage. '''SAU A newer idea that was spawned to life at the complaint of someone, which resulted in a request for aid, the Sleep Assistant Unit is a small device currently being designed by Aether to help relieve breathing problems in certain individuals who find themselves sleeping poorly. Most of these people can be IDed by complaints of loud snoring throughout the night. It will provide a steady flow of air to the user, while ensuring that the nasal cavity does not close in certain sleeping positions. Currently in design stage. Employment Interested in joining the brain power and mechanical geniuses behind Aether? Interested in pushing the boundaries of modern engineering and bringing future technologies into reality? Then join Aether yourself! Contact Matiff Durthan for more information and benefits! Seeking capable engineers, as well as any orders interested in future business proposals and deals. Current Employees Matiff Durthan - CO & Founder / Primary Project Lead Sapphoria Maxwell - Secondary Project Lead (( Contact me ingame via mail or whisper, character name is Matiff. )) Category:Engineering Category:Engineering Organizations Category:Business Organizations